far_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
TRS06 - Fucking Pyrria.
'Fucking Pyrria. '''is the sixth full session in the campaign The Red Star. It features the party travelling through a forest, where they meet their new companions Flynn Ryker, Sarinak Ara'ahna, and Aranell Vanyth. Summary The party heads into the forest to be immediately met by a group of three adventurers fighting an owlbear. The three of them introduce themselves as Paragon-Commander Flynn Ryker, Sarinak Ara'ahna, and Aranell Vanyth. With the party's aid, the owlbear is quickly defeated. The three inform the party that they're also planning on stopping the Red Star. With their new companions, the party continues through the forest. They find a walled off segment filled with lava and floating rocks. Ahead of the party stands an orc draped in purple robes, Orcahn. Orcahn also summons a few elementals, which the party kill. Orcahn surrenders, and the party tie him up with rope. Two figures appear, allies of Orcahn. One samurai in gold armour, Dalo the Goden, and one pirate, Captain Nau. They claim to know Pyrria, and imply that she's hiding something. Flynn convinces them to let the party keep Orcahn, and they walk away. The party proceeds to question Orcahn. Orcahn reveals that Dalo and Nau plan to release a being known as Yir the Immortal from his 'cage'. Flynn, realising that Pyrria clearly knows more than she is letting on, persaudes her to explain. Pyrria explains that Yir is an entity who has plagued the elves for thousands of years, which is why most of the elves in this region have died out. Yir is imposible to kill; it simply moves to a different host. Pyrria reveals that she is the current host and that Dalo and Nau need her to bring back Yir. Pyrria has magical protection from Yir - she spent her youth being enchanted to seal its power within her, but she is confident that Dalo and Nau could tear it from her by force with the right ritual. The party leaves Orcahn behind and proceeds through the forest, before being once again faced by Dalo and Nau, at a magical tree with a lone skeleton leaning against it. Nau smiles, and rings a small bell, summoning a giant centipede. The party begins a fight with Dalo, Nau, and the centipede. Nau withdraws a magical scroll and begins reading from it, but before he can complete the spell both he and the centipede are killed. Dalo surrenders, and tells the party that he will talk. A figure appears in the center of the carnage, and pours some powder from his hand on to the floor, before disappearing in a flash of light. Pyrria, having been injured in the battle, falls to the floor and a fragment of Yir escapes her body, attaching itself to the skeleton by the tree. Meanwhile, Iago picks up the scroll that Nau had. Trivia *'Introductions: 'This session introduced the characters Flynn Ryker, Sarinak Ara'ahna, Aranell Vanyth, Orcahn, Dalo the Golden, Captain Nau, and Draven Nosk. * '''Deaths: '''In this session, Captain Nau died. *'Notable Events: 'This session saw Flynn, Sarinak, and Aranell join the party, Pyrria telling the party about Yir, a fragment of Yir escaping Pyrria's body, and Nosk's first appearance. Quotes ''"I AM PARAGON!!!" ''- Flynn ''"You wants me to grease him, boss? I likes me a good greasing." - Iago ''"A giant draugr riding on a giant scorpion with five heads. On fire. Definitely." ''- Iago ''"MY... BROTHERS... ARE COMING. I SHALL LEAVE THIS PLACE." ''- Yir Fragment